metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryyo Thorn Jungle
Bryyo Thorn Jungle is a location westward on Bryyo, and, as the name implies, it is an overgrown jungle composed of the large thorn plants of Bryyo. Fuel Gel also appears here, mainly in the Jousting Field. The Space Pirates have set up a large of base in this region, but are chased off by Samus. History Many ancient War Golems were made here, as stated in the logbook entry 'The Hunted,' which states that the Primal Masters hunted down the Lords of Science and destroyed them individually with their ancient power. One Science Lord, however, took refuge in the Bryyo Thorn Jungle and made it his sanctuary, protecting himself from the Primal Masters. The Science Lord built Mogenar, the war golem which is the guardian of Bryyo's Leviathan. This was the 'sanctuary' to which the 'survivors of the war' took refuge, 'bringing the war with them,' because the Thorn Jungle was the only habitable place on the planet and the other areas had been made inhospitable from the war, as can be seen in the Bryyo Cliffside and Bryyo Fire. The Cliffside Airdock had been made almost inhospitable by the spread of Phazon, the damage to the planet by war (the many craters in the Cliffside Airdock suggest it was once a city which had been bombed by Reptilicus) and the Fiery Airdock looks as though it has been contaminated by some form of virus, leaving it uninhabitable. The Bryyo Thorn Jungle, thanks to its breathable atmosphere and forms of life, looks as though it remained an ideal, although scarred, sanctuary for the Science Lords. Features turret in Bryyo Thorn.]] The entire area of the Bryyo Thorn Jungle is covered with large, prickly fungi, which is the most abundant form of large plant life. A massive Space Pirate base is built onto the jungle, meaning that the jungle is heavily guarded and there are many Aerotroopers, making the jungle a very dangerous part of Bryyo, but like so many other planets in the system, this is only because of Space Pirate activity. The space pirate base is the main feature of the jungle, built into corridors and cliffs around the entire jungle, and there are entire areas stripped of fungi and turned into military camps. The jungle itself is home to the Bryyo Leviathan seed which has manifested itself deep into the planet, the jungle features a large amount of Phazon because of this. Two of the most notable features of the jungle are two Anti-Aircraft Cannons attacking any ship which attempts to destroy the shield, making it near to impossible to destroy it. Samus eventually destroys both cannons amidst a Space Pirate battle and manages to venture into the Seed. After Samus destroys the generator and defeats the Pirate forces on the way back to her ship, the Pirate base is abandoned and no Pirates appear there for the rest of the game. Life beast in the Jousting Field.]] During the Bryyo War, the Science Lords were the permanent residents of Bryyo Thorn Jungle, hiding from the Primal Masters, who sought to destroy them. The Science Lords were the fleeing Reptillicus from the Cliffside Airdock, so it is reasonable to assume that the Jungle holds many Reptilicus. The Primal Masters then followed the Science Lords and took up residence. The Jungle is also home to Pirate Troopers, Aerotroopers, and Pirate Militia. A possible native example to the Jungle is the Korakk, which is ridden by the Pirate Hussar, which Samus also fights in the jungle. There are also Aeromines, and other robotic organisms, such as some organic Pirate traps. Multiple bees fly above the jungle, and large fungi also live in this area. What is interesting is that if Samus shoots one of the insects, it expels large quantities of blue blood as it dies, possibly suggesting that Phazon spread more rapidly on the Jungle than in other parts of Bryyo. However, these insects can also be seen above the Cliffside Airdock landing site. Inhabitants Native *Reptilicus *Bryyonian Shriekbat *Shelbug *Fargul Hatcher *Fargul Wasp *Korakk BeastIt is currently unknown if the Korakk is a native or offworld creature to Bryyo. Offworld *Space Pirates *Pirate Hussar *Crawltank *Jumpmine *Korakk Beast References ru:Брийо Джунгли Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Jungle areas